Barney
Barney & Friends I Love You to barneyallday Barney & Friends I Love You to barneyallday #Barney & Friends I love you (Season 1's version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! and Good Job!) #Barney I love you (1992 version) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs! and First Day of School) #Barney I love you (2003 version) (Clip from Puppy Love and Audio from Day and Night and All Mixed Up) #Barney I love you (1999 version) (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from It's Home to Me! and Barney's Talent Show) #Barney I love you (1993 version) (Clip from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from That's a Home to Me (1993) and Camp WannaRunaRound (home video)) #Barney I Love you (1995 version) (Clip from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? and Once Upon a Time (home video)) #Barney I love you 2002 version with Baby Bop and BJ (Clip from A Package of Friendship and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House, Barney in Concert, An Adventure in Make-Believe, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends and Lend A Helping Hand) #Barney I love you (Season 7's version) (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Splish! Splash! and We've Got Rhythm) #Barney & Friends I love you (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends and Audio from Falling For Autumn!, Barney's Fun & Games and Day of the Diesels) #Barney I love you (1995 version) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from The Good Sports and Good, Clean Fun!) #Barney I love you (Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)'s version) (Clip from Home Sweet Homes and Audio from Grandparents are Grand (1993) and A Welcome Home) #Barney & Friends I love you (Season 4's version) (Clip from The Princess and the Frog and Audio from Is Everybody Happy? and Dance with Me) #Barney I love you (Good Job!'s version) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from Good Job! and Barney's Good Day, Good Night) #Barney I love you (Lights Off) (Clip from May I Help You? and audio from Easy, Breezy Day! and Four Season Day!) #Mr. Boyd Playing Piano from I Love You (Clip from Classical Cleanup, audio in: Spring Shene-A-Anigans, Having Tens of Fun!, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, and Tree-Mendous Trees) #Barney and his Friends I Love you (Clip from: It's Raining, It's Pouring..., audio in The Rolling Rice Cakes, and Down on Barney's Farm) #Barney I love you (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from If The Shoe Fits..., audio in Look at Me, I'm 3!, and Let's Eat!) #Barney And His Friends I love You (Clip from Room for Everyone, audio in Let's Play Exercise!, and Red, Blue, and Circle Too!) #Barney I love you (to a baby chick) (Clip from At Home with Animals! and audio from Hoo's in the Forest? and Our Earth, Our Home!) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version) (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk and Doctor Barney is Here!) #Barney I love you (Season 6 version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and audio from Stick with Imagination! and Five Kinds of Fun!) #Barney I love you (Season 5 version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and audio from Books are Fun! (episode) and Oh, What a Day!) #Barney I love you (At Home with Animals' version) (Clip from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and audio from At Home with Animals! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) #Barney I love you (Season 4 version) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney I love you (It's Tradition's version) (Clip from Easy as ABC's and audio from It's Tradition and A Different Kind of Mystery) #Barney I love you (Season 9 version) (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery! and audio from Imagine That and A Splash Party Please!) #Barney I love you (1997 version) (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and audio from Tick Tock Clock! and Hoo's in the Forest?) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version 1) (Clip from Oh, What a Day! and audio from A Welcome Home!, Barney Safety, and Grandparents are Grand (1993)) #Barney I love you (Season 8 version) (Clip from First Things First! and audio from A Picture of Friendship! and Easy, Breezy Day!) #Barney I love you (Lend a Helping Hand's version) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Lend a Helping Hand and Play it Safe!) #Barney I love you (The Cooking Book's version) (Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow? and audio from The Cooking Book and Hop to It!) #Barney I love you (The Music Video's version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and audio from The Music Video, Come Blow Your Horn!, Classical Cleanup, and Playing Harp) #Barney I love you (Animal Anitcs' version) (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and audio from Animal Antics, Having Tens of Fun!, and Tick Tock Clocks!) #Barney I love you (The Great Robot Race's version) (Clip from Hidden Treasures and audio from The Great Robot Race! and Let's Go for a Ride!) #Barney I love you (It's a Happy Day!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day and audio from It's a Happy Day!, Splish! Splash! and BJ's Really Cool House!) #Barney I love you (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Clip from First Day of School and audio in Any Way You Slice It and A Fountain of Fun!) #Barney I love you (Numbers! Numbers!'s version) (Clip from We've Got Rhythm and audio in Numbers! Numbers! and A-Counting We Will Go!) #Barney I love you (Goes on a Field Trip's version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and audio in Goes on a Field Trip and Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!) #Barney I love you (Play Ball's version) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and audio from Play Ball and Seven Days A Week) #Barney I love You (Howdy Friends' version) (Clip from Let's Play School and audio in Howdy, Friends and Splish! Splash!) #Barney I love you (The Princess and the Frog's version) (Clip from Ship, Ahoy! and audio in The Princess and the Frog, Numbers! Numbers!, Imagine That!, and Sailing Around the Island) #Barney I love you (Pennies, Nickles, Dimes' version) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (video) and audio in Pennies, Nickles, Dimes and The Nature Things!) #Barney I love you (Peter Rabbit's version) (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and audio in Peter Rabit and Carnival of Numbers!) #Barney I love you (A Very Special Delivery's version) (Clip from A Camping We Will Go!, and audio from A Very Special Delivery!, Barney Goes to School, and Are We There Yet?) #Barney I love you (Safety Rules' version) (Clip from A Picture of Friendship! and audio in Safety Rules (Also known as Barney Safety), and Colors All Around) #Barney I love you (A "Little" Mother Goose's version) (Clip from It's Hot! It's Cold!, and audio in A "Little" Mother Goose AKA Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and First Things First!) #Barney I love you (Once a Pond a Time's version) (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs!, and audio In Once a Pond a Time, Tea-riffic Manners, and Bunches of Boxes) #"I Love You" in Sign Language (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and audio in Be a Friend, Caring Means Sharing, and 1-2-3 Learn) #Barney I love you (Here Kitty, Kitty's version) (Clip from Play Ball!, audio in Here Kitty, Kitty!, Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! and It's a Happy Day) #Barney I love you (Play for Exercise!'s version) (Clip from Here, Kitty, Kitty (episode), audio in Play for Exercise!, and At Home with Animals) #Barney I love you (What a World We Share's version) (Clip from Count Me In!, audio in What a World We Share, and Any Way You Slice It) #Barney I love you (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt, audio in The Dentist Makes Me Smile, and It's Tradition) #Barney I love you (Count Me In's version) (Clip from Tick Tock Clocks, audio In Count Me In!, Squares, Squares, Everywhere, A Camping We Will Go! (episode), and Numbers! Numbers!) #Barney I love you (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Be a Friend, audio in The Alphabet Zoo!, Bunches of Boxes, and Caring Means Sharing) #Barney I love you (Season 4 of You Can Be Anything) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun!, audio in You Can Be Anything, and I Just Love Bugs) #Barney I love you (Red, Blue and Circles Too's version) (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose!, audio In Red, Blue and Circles Too!, and Barney's Adventure Bus) #Barney I love you (Season 6 with 2 versions) (Clip from A Perfectly Purple Day!, audio In 2 versions of Season 6 videos, and Trading Places) #Barney I love you (E-I-E-I-O's version) (Clip from Three Lines, Three Corners, audio in E-I-E-I-O, and Play Piano with Me!) #Barney I love you (Barney's Band's version) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, audio In Barney's Band and The Princess and the Frog) #Barney I love you (Lights Off's Season 1's version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs!, audio in Let's Help Mother Goose!, The One and Only You, and Howdy, Friends!) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version 2) (Clip from 4 Seasons Day! (episode), audio in A Very Special Friend, and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Barney I love you (Classical Cleanup's version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right For Me, audio In Classical Cleanup and Everyone is Special (episode)) #Barney I love you (Season 2 version) (Clip from Caring Means Sharing, audio In The Golden Hammer and Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) #Barney I love you (My Family's Just Right For Me! (Episode)'s version) (Clip from Hop to It!, audio In My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode), and Imagination Island) #Barney I love you (Season 3 version 3) (Clip from Everyone is Special (episode), audio in On the Move, and You are Special!) #Barney I love you (Storytime with Barney version) (Clip from Lyle the Kindly Viklng, audio in Storytime with Barney (2002), and Let's Be Friends) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation